Elixir da Verdade
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Essa historia de um tal elixir que fazia com que a pessoa só dissesse a verdade era mentira, né? Sim, claro que era... Então o que era isso que estava acontecendo! Pergunte a Japão, e a Hungria claro. Vários Casais/Yaoi
1. Falando a Verdade!

Ai~~ Ando escrevendo coisas tão complicados e cheia de nós, que enquanto estava com uma louca vontade de escrever alguma coisa nesse fimzinho de domingo pensei "poxa, algo mais simples e mais direto seria bem legal" E aqui esta o resultado XDD

Mas calma! É uma fic de só dois capítulos, logo mais eu posto o segundo ;D

Espero que gostem, é um novo tipo de "estilo" de historia que estou testando~  
>Espero receber a opinião de vocês =D<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nome:** Elixir da verdade.

**Sinopse:** Essa historia de um tal elixir que fazia com que a pessoa só dissesse a verdade era mentira, né? Sim, claro que era... Então o que era isso que estava acontecendo? Pergunte a Japão, e a Hungria claro. Vários Casais/Yaoi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um – Dizendo a verdade!<strong>

- Espera...Iggy, o que você acabou de dizer? – Perguntou assustado o americano, sentado no sofá ao lado de seu queri-...Seu _**amigo**_inglês.

Estava até então vendo um filme de terror, dos bem ruins e bizarro, e do nada o britânico havia feito...Um...Muito estranha comentário

- E-eu...Não sei... – Estava vermelho, tão vermelho quanto os tomates de Espanha. – E-eu...Só...Amo quando você vê esses filmes e no fim pede para dormir comigo!

O silencio tornou-se mortal, enquanto o estadunidense deixava cair algumas pipocas no colo, e seu ex-tutor tampava a boca horrorizado.

- C-como é? – Abriu os olhos surpresos. – I-inglaterra você...

- E-eu não sei por que disse isso! Só- Só... E que de preferência _**durma**_ comigo, no sentido pervertido da coisa!

Agora era Estados Unidos que se encontrava perdidamente ruborizado, enquanto Reino Unido estava tão branco quanto as bandeiras de paz dos Itálias.

- E-eu...VOU AO BANHEIRO! – E saiu correndo, tropeçando em tudo no caminho, deixando para trás um envergonhado e muito confuso americano...

Mas não era só ai que a situação estava estranha...

-.-.-.-.-

Na China...

O Russo estava estático, com o hashi a centímetros da boca, aberta em um perfeito "O", sentado ao outro lado de uma pequena mesa de chão com o chinês, motivo de tal expressão.

- ...E simplesmente adoro quando me abraça por trás aru, me faz sentir jovem e... – O oriental parou, e como o Rússia estava extremamente confuso – E-eu só...Só...Aru...Er...E seria excitante ter algo com você vestido de Panda!

-...Sério, da? – perguntou o euro-asiático um pouco assustado.

- N-não! Q-quero dizer Sim! E...AYAAA! – Bate a cabeça com força contra a mesinha, quebrando-a ao meio. – Vou a meu quarto aru! – E como o inglês saiu disparado do lugar, deixando o estranhado europeu sem saber bem o que fazer.

-.-.-.-.-

E na Noruega..

- ... – O norueguês sim tinha expressão nesse momento, e era de choque, extremo choque pela frase que acabará de dizer.

Estava até então no jardim com seus seres mágicos, até Dinamarca aparecer e...Ele dizer o que acabou de dizer...

- ... Está falando sério Norge? – Questionava o dinamarquês com um sorriso tão bobo que merecia uma foto – Você realmente gostou de mim desde a primeira vez que me viu!

- C-claro que não! – Negou inconformado, por que raios sua boca havia proferido tais verdades? Impossível... A menos que...que – E...Sim, claro, e seu sorriso bobo também me encan- Mas já era tarde demais...

- SÉEEERIO! – Pequenas lágrimas de emoção saiam de seus olhos – Eu sempre pensei que você só me achava um idiota!

- Você é idiota – Disse seco, e logo - Mas na cama confesso talvez realmente seja um rei e... TROLL! – Seu enorme espírito verde apareceu a suas costas - Faça-o esquecer o que acabou de ouvir, nem que tenha que matá-lo para isso!

- AAah ~ Eu já posso morrer feliz~ - Cantarolava o nórdico ignorando totalmente o mortal ataque iminente.

-.-.-.-.-

E na Espanha...

- Seus olhos verdes são simplesmente apaixonantes!

-...A-acho que...J-já bebeu vinho demais Romano... – Dizia algo assustado o espanhol afastando a taça de licor do italiano, que tampava a boca totalmente horrorizado.

- N-não é isso bastardo! S-só...Só...Simplesmente me perco quando você sorri para mim...- Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando impedir sua boca de continuar falando.

-... Romano, vou preparar alguma coisa, acho que você já deve estar bêbado... – Engraçadamente o español parecia tão assustado quanto seu acompanhante naquela quadrada mesa que compartiam na cozinha, levantou-se apressado dando as costas ao outro que...

- E definitivamente você tem um traseiro absurdamente sexy!

-...ROMANO!

- CHIIIIIIIIGUIIIIIII! MALDITO BASTARDO! A CULPA É SUAAA! – E saiu choramingando para sabe-se lá para onde.

Enquanto o espanhol verificava a procedência do vinho, e jurava a si mesmo nunca mais tornar a comprá-lo...Ou não.

-.-.-.-.-

Na Suécia

O dito país observava cabisbaixo seu próprio chapéu, ao tempo que sua "esposa" que preparava o jantar, tirara toda a atenção do forno para certificar-se...de que acabara de ouvir.

- Su-san...?

- N-n-n'o... M's re'lment' o qu' ma's g'sto do n'tal é te ver vest'do de Noel, re'lmente s'nto uma 'ncrivel vont'de de te ag'rrar com ess' r'upa – Tornou a dizer, empalidecendo totalmente, mais branco que a mesmíssima neve natalina.

- Noruega não fez nenhum feitiço com você fez? – Perguntou preocupado e muito surpreso, e claro constrangido.

- N-n'o se'...M's re'lmente é um d's mu'tos fet'ches qu' t'nho com voc'...

O finlandês deixou a colher de vidro que antes segurava cair com tudo no chão, completamente horrorizado.

- Mama~ - Uma vozinha fina de criança ia aproximando-se da cozinha – Ouvi algo quebrando~ Ta tudo be- E surpreendeu-se ao ver seu pai passar disparado ao seu lado, com os óculos totalmente brancos e o rosto com aparência de uma febre alta, encaminhando-se até a saída da casa, desaparecendo no jardim – E-ei...Que aconteceu com Papa?

Finlândia porém não respondeu, enquanto colocava a mão sobre o peito, que batia descontrolado.

Afinal, o que está...

-.-.-.-.-

Na França

- ...Acontecendo com você mon amour? – Perguntou o francês, segurando o coradíssimo rosto de seu amante americano entre as mãos – Inglaterra não fez nada estranho com você, fez?

- E-e-e-e-e-eu... – Tentava desviar o olhar desesperado – É que realmente me sufoca que me trate assim tão delicadamente, não sou de vidro!

Olhou ainda mais aterrorizado e choroso para seu ex-tutor tentando pedir desculpas com seu olhar.

-...Mon amour...Por acaso eu fiz algo que te aborreceu..? – Questionou preocupado passando a mão nos cabelos do mais novo -... Aquela historia entre mim e Espanha e Prússia faz muito tempo, você sabe...

- N-não é isso...M-mas...Eu queria que você fosse mais pervertido e sujo comigo! Não sou mais criança! – E após dizer tais palavras, e receber a expressão absurdamente descrente de seu amante ...Simplesmente desmaiou.

- MON AMOUR! – sacudia assustado o jovem canadense- Oh mon dieu! Drogaram mon amooour!

E assim que o canadense acorda-se, talvez o francês mudasse de ideia sobre isso ser algo ruim...

-.-.-.-.-

E na Áustria.

- QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM O SENHORZINHO! - Berrava Prússia empunhando bravamente...Uma garrafa de cerveja, vazia claro, em mãos.

- N-não seja idiota! – Embora tampouco acreditasse no que acabara de dizer – Qual o problema de eu achar-te realmente Aweso-

- Meu senhorzinho jamais concordaria comigo! Ou admitiria minha 'Awesomidade!' – Ainda exclamava o prussiano – Com excesso na hora do orga-

- NÂO DIGA ESSAS COISAS, IDIOTA!

- Esse sim é meu senhorzinho...

- N-n-não quis dizer essas coisas! M-muito menos que amo esse seu jeito incorreto de ser!

-...SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM SEU CLONE!- Ameaça o albino empunhando sua espa...Garrafa. – DEVOLVA MEU ARISTOCRATA CERTINHO E ENTEDIANTE!

- NÃO SEJÁ IDIOTAAA! SOU EU! SEU IMPECIL SEXY! – Se tocasse piano agora, definitivamente tocaria sua própria marcha fúnebre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

E na Hungria.

- Parece que o plano foi um sucesso Hungria-san... – Comentava Japão, com um sorrisinho perturbador no rosto, observando uma parede cheia de televisores, que mostravam justamente estas cenas tão estranhas.

- Com perfeição ~ - Cantarolava a Húngara maravilhada, e agradecendo aos céus o dia que teve a ideia de instalar essas câmeras divinhas em "lugares chaves" da casa dessas nações – O elixir yaoi da verdade funciona~ Quanto mais tentarem ficar quietos, mais segredos pervertidos e profundos viram a tooona~ - Quase soltava lágrimas de felicidade a yaoista.

- Sim...E nós filmaremos tudo com nossas câmeras Hungria-san!

- E a única forma de voltarem ao normal é admitirem alguma das verdades que disserem, por vontade própria! ~ Ai~ Simplesmente perfeito~

A morena não cabia em si de felicidade, enquanto via como Estados Unidos batia na porta, chamando seu ex-metropole preocupado.

Disso tudo, definitivamente, não sairia nada bom...

A menos, é claro, se você ama o yaoi, não é? 

* * *

><p>E...então? =D<br>Eu sei, ta faltando o GerIta...Mas depois eu explico o porque XDD  
>...Pois é, eu tenho que ocultar algo, por mais direta que seja a coisa XDDDD<p>

Me digam o que acharam desse jeito de escrever, por favorzinho =x

Amanha não vou ter muito tempo livre, mas vejo se consigo adiantar alguma coisa

Agora me vou, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã para ir trabalhar~

Ai ai~  
>Não tomo jeito mesmo XDD<p> 


	2. Ouvindo a Verdade!

Alguns de vocês devem estar pensando...  
>"Nossa! Como ela tem postado ultimamente! Deve ser por causa do fim de ano e feris =D"<p>

NÂO!  
>Eu to trabalhando pra caramba, to chegando acabada em casa, to dormindo pouco, e ainda assim to escrevendo e editando texto! XDD<p>

Cara, eu me odeio! Me odeio! Mais me odeio taaanto!  
>Que <strong>eu_me_amo<strong>por ser assim tão nosense 8D

E eu não sou workaholic!

* * *

><p>Capítulo dois – <strong>Ouvindo a verdade!<strong>

Espanha estava assustado, depois de ter ouvido um "Eu te amo" praticamente gritado pelo choroso e assustado italiano, sentando-se na mesa onde antes compartilhava com o mesmo.

Mas nem teve muito tempo para 'reflexões inúteis', quando seu celular, seguido de seu telefone tocaram. Revolveu atender ambos...

- ANTONIO!  
>- ANTONIO!<p>

E imediatamente teve que afastar os dois de suas orelhas.

- VOCÊ NÂO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU!

- VOCÊ NÂO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU!

- Francis?  
>- Gilbert?<p>

Falavam tão alto que conseguiram ouvir um ao outro através das ligações!

- O senhorzinho ta agindo estranho aqui!  
>- Si...Romano também está<br>- E mon amour Mattie!

- Quem?²

- ...Esqueçam...De qualquer forma, o que aconteceu com seus amantes?

- Romano é um pervertido!

- Áustria está me elogiando!

- Siii! Romano também disse coisas absurdas!

- Por que me elogiar é algo absurdo!

- ...Como por exemplo que minha...parte de trás é sexy!  
>- Seu traseiro é sexy!² - reforçaram seus amigos.<p>

-...-

- É pior do que eu pensava...Mon amour também esta dizendo coisas estranhas...Como se...

- ...Tivesse sido drogado?²

- Touché!

- ...

-...

-...

- HUNGRIA! – Berraram os três ao mesmo tempo, desligando rapidamente os telefones...

-.-.-.-.-

E na Hungria.

O celular da morena pulava de forma louca, quase como se estivesse possuído por um espírito de uma maquina de lavar quebrada {?}

- O plano está indo como planejado~ - Cantarolava feliz – Agora vamos para a fase dois!

Fase dois!

- Agora nosso 'comitê'! Estão prontos~ ?

- Claaaro! Hun! – Agitava feliz o próprio celular Bélgica.

- Eu não acredito que você me meteu nessa irmã... – Tirava o seu do bolso, Holanda.

- Por que esse idiota está aqui? – Insultava o turco, fazendo o mesmo.

- Eu que pergunto Sr. Mask – Rebatia o grego pegando vagarosamente o seu, os dois estavam lá por..."motivos japoneses"

- ...Eu não acredito que fui arrastado para isso... – resmungava o Islandês, trazido por que estava sem fazer nada...

E todos os cinco encararam o último membro do "comitê" Yaoi de forma...Curiosa.

- E-eu apenas acho que esses estúpidos merecem algum tipo de castigo! – defendeu-se com Veemência o...Suíço.

Todo o 'comitê' ergueu as sobrancelhas descrente, Turquia também, por baixo da mascara...

- Não se preocupe Suiça-san, seu pagamento está garantido.

- Exatamente! Contanto que nos ajude, e dê cobertura a nossas ações~ - Cantava a germânica feliz da vida – Se Suíça alegar que estávamos todos em uma reunião, ninguém poderá nós culpar! Hahaha~ O Plano perfeito~

E mais uma vez, observaram impressionado o 'correto' loiro.

- N-não fale como se eu estivesse acobertando um crime Hungria! – Exclamou envergonhado, pegando seu próprio aparelho.

- É quase! Um crime de amor~ - Delirava – E como pagamento lhe daremos todo o queijo que puder comer!

...

- Subornado com queijo, meus parabéns – Ironizou Holanda.

- N-NINGUÉM PEDIU SUA OPINIÂO!

- Senhoras e senhores! – Anunciava o japonês com...Uma bandeirinha de corrida em mãos - Aos seus lugares...Digitar! – E pegou o seu celular.

E assim...

-.-.-.-

Na Inglaterra.

- COMO ASSIM A ÚNICA CURA É ESSA? – Berrava o inglês dentro de seu banheiro, lendo uma mensagem de texto que acabará de receber.

E de um grande, absurdo, enorme, estrondo, a porta veio a baixo.

- IGGY! O HERO ESTÁ AQUI! – Apareceu 'heroicamente' – Por que gritou?

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! MINHA PORTA! – levantou-se exaltado – Só por que eu te acho sexy quando age assim não que-

- Você me acha Sexy? – Quase berrou o americano abrindo os olhos surpreso, sem deixar ao seu 'amigo' tempo para negar – Oh My God England! Mas você sempre me chama de gordo!

- É que eu me preocupo com sua saúd- AH! SAIA JÁ! – Abaixou-se para recolher a pobre porta.

- M-mas...Você está estranho Iggy... – Aproximou-se do britânico, e praticamente o prensou entre as brancas paredes – O que está acontecendo com você? É mais um delírio como aqueles seus "seres mágicos".

- EU NÂO TENHO DELIRIOS COM SERES MAGICOS! SÓ COM VOC- E tampou a boca com as duas mãos, agora mais pálido que as paredes que o cercavam.

- ... Você...Tem...O...QUE?

- N-N-NADA! E-eu só...Só...Quando estou acordado, embora sonhe tam- Bateu com extrema força a própria cabeça contra a parede, aterrorizando o estadunidense quando começou a sentar-se no chão manchando suavemente de vermelho atrás de si .

- Iggy! V-você está bem? - Agachou-se.

- ...- Desviou o olhar nervoso – Eu gosto quando me chama assi- Q-quero dizer...Eu gosto quando você me fala comi- Não! Er...

O estadunidense tomou preocupado o rosto de seu ex-tutor com ambas as mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo. Agora tão vermelho quanto sua bandeira. Os dois estavam.

- I-isso...Isso tudo é verdade Iggy? – Questionou receoso – Não está brincando comigo não é?

- N-não! Q-quero dizer S-sim...E...E...Afaste-se de mim antes que eu não resista mais e te beije...

- I-iggy... – Seus rostos estavam próximos, próximos demais...

- Ah...Que se dane – E o "cavalheiresco" britânico agarrou com força a gola do impressionadíssimo americano, roubando-lhe um beijo...Não **O**beijo. E assim sua cura.

O que aconteceu depois disso nesse banheiro?  
>É historia...<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-

Na China...

- "...A única cura aru, é você admitir que algo do que diz é verdade aru... – leu inconformado o oriental o torpedo que tinha acabado de receber de um número desconhecido. – COMO ASSIM, "ADMITIR" ARU?

- China...? – Chamava um preocupado russo do corredor – Você está bem?

- Ah...S-sim, aru...Eu só...Acho que você fica super fofo com esse cachecol a- RUSSIA! – Abriu a porta oriental de golpe, quase fazendo o russo ter uma parada cardíaca.

- D-da?

- E-eu preciso te dizer uma coisa aru! - Praticamente prensou o russo, de olhos incrivelmente aberta, num tapume – E-eu tenho cinco mil anos se eu disser todas as verdades que eu guardo estou simplesmente perdido aru perdido aru P-por isso e-eu vou te dizer algo que...

- F-fale mais devagar China...

- ...que eu nunca admitiria em situações normais por que não aru por que tenho medo de você me rejeitar ou de acabar sozinho de novo mas eu não disse isso! Então ignore por que não era o que eu ia confirmar...

- V-você está me assustando Yao...

- E-e-e-então eu queria e-eu não queria ter que ser obrigado a dizer como eu amo quando vem me visitar ou como odeio quando sua irmã sai correndo atrás de você e sinceramente Ucrânia é uma boa cunhada MAS EU NÂO ESTOU CONFIRMANDO NADA DISSO ARU! E...Rússia?

O russo em questão tinha abaixado à cabeça no meio desse grande monologo, e seu cabelo fazia uma sombra sobre sua expressão.

- R-relacionamentos assim...A-assim... – Gaguejava, e pequenas lágriminhas formavam-se em seu rosto – E-e logo você vira correndo atrás de mim dizendo "Case-se!Case-se!Case-se!"

- R-rússia!

- Relacionamentos r-rápidos assim – Levantou o rosto choroso e com receio – Realmente me assustaaaaaam!

E emburrou com força o oriental, saindo correndo corredor afora.

- VÁ EMBOOOORAA!

- R-Rússia!Você vai se machucar! Cuidado aru! – E saiu correndo atrás do euro-asiático – É serio Rússia! Eu preciso me livrar disso! Ruuuuussia! NÃO FUJAAAAAAAA!

E foi assim que China admitiu que se preocupava com o Russo...Embora provavelmente ele não tenha escutado...

-.-.-.-.-

Na Noruega.

- Ai~ - O dinamarquês saia com dificuldade de dentro do lago onde fora tacado, sentando-se a margem. – Ai!~ me espancar e depois me afogar...realmente a imaginação do Norge só fica mais criativa com o passar dos séculos! Ahahaha!

Ria histericamente enquanto torcia seu cabelo e limpava o resto de sangue, bagunçando–o em seguida para voltá-lo ao aspecto normal.

- Heee~ Parece que o Norge esqueceu o celular aqui ~ - Pegou o objeto observando que tinha um novo recado - Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ Então é isso! Hahahahaahahaha! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida humanaaa!

E saiu saltitante atrás de seu amigo/amante.

-.-.-.-

E na Espanha...

- NEM PENSAR BASTARDO! – Berrava com o próprio celular o sul-italiano quando recebeu um estranho SMS

- He? Como sabia que eu estava aqui Romano? – Acusava-se o espanhol, que entrava de fininho no quarto, onde o outro europeu escondia-se de baixo das cobertas.

- Não estava falando com você bastardo!

-Oh...- Aproximou-se cauteloso e sentou-se na ponta da cama – Romanito...Que te pasa?

- Nada bastardo...- Faz um perfeito ovinho em baixo das mantas – Saia daqui...Não me deixe sozinho! N-n-ão! Q-quis dizer saia já!

- ...Você está me deixando confuso Lovi-love...

- EU DISSE SUMA DAQUI AMOR- AAAAAAAAAAAH! – pegou o travesseiro e começou a bater contra sua própria cabeça.

- R-romano! – E o espanhol já estava tão vermelho quanto seus tomates.

- N-não vou dizer que te desejo, ou que me excita ver-te sair do banho o-ou QUERO MORRER! MATE-ME AGORA BASTARDO! CADE MEU REVOLVER? – Começou a procurar em baixo do colchão, sem mostrar o rosto.

MI MADRECITA DE CARMESIN NO LO HAGA! – Tentava para-lo...

SOLTE-ME ESPANHA!

- NO, NO, Y NO!

E após finalmente imobilizar o suicida...

- ...Ainda quero morrer...Não acredito que me drogaram só para falar a verdade! – Choramingava, e o espanhol via a mensagem que o italiano recebera.

- Bien Lovi...Terá então que admitir alguma coisa para q-

- JAMAIS!

-... Que tal admitir que me ama, hã?

- NUNCA!

- ...Esto será muy difícil... –Respirou fundo e cansado, fazendo seu 'amante' espiar para fora das cobertas.

- ... Eu odeio quando você fala assim...

- Hum? – Encarou o que era visível de seu amante curioso.

- ...Eu tenho medo que você me troque pel- EU NÂO DISSE NADA!

-...Pelo Ita-chan? – terminou preocupado – Lovi! Eu jamais faria isso!

- ...Você já o tentou uma vez...

- Ah Lovi~ - Abraçou-o como pode – Isso faz muito tempo, e naquela época eu não imaginava a pessoa maravilhosa que você podia ser!

- ...Verdade?

- Pues claro!

- ... Obrigado... – E assim admitiu seu receio, livrando-se do elixir.

- ...Ei, Lovi, você acha mesmo meu traseiro sexy?

- C-COMO SE ATREVE A PERGUNTAR-ME ISSO BASTARDO! – Berra tirando sua totalmente sua cabeça de baixo da "fortaleza".

- Ah, tem razão~ - ...Ao tempo que o espanhol posicionava sedutoramente sobre seu corpo - Então vamos falar do seu, mi apetecible tomatito~

- Chigihmm aaah~

E o que aconteceu depois, também é historia~

-.-.-.-

Na Suécia...

O sueco encontrava-se sentado de costas a uma grande árvore, com a face tão vermelha quanto o gorrinho de natal de seu amante. Simplesmente não podia acreditar no que tinha dito, e a mensagem que tinha recebido tampouco ajudava...

Su-san…Está ai?

Não respondeu, fechando os olhos com força, esperando o inevitável momento de ser encontrado.

Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Era uma boa nação não era? Era um bom homem! Era um bom pai! E também um bom marido!

Simplesmente não era justo com sua pessoa... Pensava amargurado quando os passos de sua 'esposa' aproximavam-se ainda mais.

Su-san!

Juntou toda sua força de vontade para permanecer quieto, o que era estranho, geralmente era tão fácil ficar quieto...

Por que era tímido.

Abriu os olhos de repente assustando o finlandês, ao dar-se conta de uma coisa.

Era tímido!

Sim, e o que tinha isso de especial?

O fato de nunca dizer nada dessas coisas a sua esposa, é pelo motivo de que é tímido...Maaas, se isso que lhe deram, seja lá o que for, passa por cima de sua timidez...Significa que...

Poderá dizer tudo aquilo que sempre quis, sem que isso lhe custe horas de auto-convencimento!

- He? – Assustou-se ainda mais o outro nórdico ao ver como seu 'esposo' levantava-se com sua assustadora expressão.

- M'nha esp'as!

- N-não sou sua esposa Su-sa- Teve as mãos agarradas como num pedido.

- S'm, voc' é! P'ra sempr'! Por q'e eu t' amo!

- S-s-su-san!

- E s' pud'sse ter'a vár'os, e vár'os irmãoz'nhos para Se'-kun!

- S-su-saaan! – Estava completamente ruborizado num nível que os tomates de Espanha jamais alcançariam.

- T' amo d'ma's, v'cê é o melh'r esp'sa do m'und'!

- S-su-san p-p-p-por favor! V-v-você está me deixando sem graça…

- ... E adorar'a m' deitar c'm v'cê, m'smo aqu' e agor'! Est'mos long' Se'-kun n'o va' ver!

- HE? QUE? E-Espera! N-não! S-s-saaan! Nooo hmmm~

E calou seu amante com um fogoso beijo. Talvez não tivesse entendido que precisava admitir só uma vez...Ou simplesmente aproveitou-se do impulso..Bem, quem sabe?

E o que continuou ai, taaambém é historia~

-.-.-.-.-.-

Na França.

- Já acordou mon amour?

- Hmm? – O canadense levantou-se algo enjoado virando-se para o francês. – O...Que houve?

- Nada, nada, sua pressão apenas abaixou, não se preocupe~ - Sorriu sedutor- Ah! A propósito, seu celular tocou enquanto estava dormindo~

- Ah...Quem era?

- Um torpedo, não se preocupe, era só propaganda~

Canadá encontrava-se deitado sobre o longo e confortável sofá do francês, enquanto o mesmo lhe observava com um sorriso maroto, sentado ao chão.

-Ah...Certo..He..Desculpa dar-te tanto trabalh-

- Nunca me da trabalho mon amour~- Interrompe beijando docemente a testa de seu amante – Só me diga...Sente-se melhor agora?

- A-a-ah...S-sim...

- Que bom, então...- As luzes se apagam, assustando de imediato o pobre canadense que não sabia o que fazer, em seguida elas se acedem, porém em vez de lambadas, eram velas, ao menos meia dúzia de velas.

Como o francês conseguiu fazer isso, Canadá jamais descobrira.

- M-m-m-mas o que é isso? – Questionou assustado.

- Só relaxa~ - Disse sedutoramente o francês posicionando-se de forma felina sobre o mais novo – Agora me diga~ Prefere que te 'possua', amarrado, vendado, vestido de camareiro sexy, e com muito maple~

- HE? – berrou com sua fraca voz...O que suava como um tom de voz normal – C-como se eu fos- Pode ser os três contanto que tenha muito mapl- HEEE? N-n-não!

- Aaaaaah~ Mon amour~ Sempre soube que você tinha sangue verdadeiramente francês!~~

- M-m-mas – E o vermelho invejado pelos tomates do espanhol tornou a aparecer – N-n-ão sei p-por que disse isso...E-eu.

- Mattie~ - Beijou com doçura os lábios contrários, tentando acalmar-lo, e impedir que desmaiasse novamente, logo descendo as mãos pelas costas canadenses fazendo seu corpo arquear-se – Não importa! Só...Prefere que o façamos no sofá ou na cama?

- Q-q-q-que? N-n-não! E-eu só... Só... – Viu o sorriso travesso, mas verdadeiro e cheio do amor que sempre alardeava seu recém amante, e sem notar acabou soltando em um pequeno suspiro - ...Mesmo no chão se fosse com você...

- J'etaime mon amour~

E às vezes a sinceridade ultrapassa as barreiras da vergonha... E bem, como já sabem, o que veio depois é...

Historia~

-.-.-.-.-

Na Áustria...

- Hmm~

- Aaaah~

O celular do austríaco tocava totalmente abandonado e sozinho num canto, enquanto seu dono e seu respectivo amante estavam...Ocupados.

- S-seu idiot-ta – Ofendia o austríaco com a roupa já entre aberta, e olhar nublado –E-esta sujando todo meu pi-piano!

- Haha~ - Tentava rir e responder enquanto atacava com gosto a pele exposta – A-acha que eu resistiria a-a o que você disse?

Sim, senhoras e...Senhoras? Eles estavam prestes a consumar isso mesmo que suas mentes depravadas estão a pensar.

- E-eu não di-sse nada...

- Ah, d-disse! Di-sse que "N-não devia h-haver nada m-mais excitante que fazer...N-no piano!"

- E-Eu jamais diria isso! F-foi, alguma o-outra aaah~ C-coisa!

- Seeeeei~ - E começou a retirar...Outras partes da roupa – A-adoro suas men-tiras se - senhorzinho~

- N-não estou mentindo!

- M-mesmo quando disse que m-me amava? – Começou a descer, descer, e descer seus beijos.

- ... T-talvez...Sim...

- He – Olhou nós olhos de seu amante, tirando seus óculos, e os colocando sobre um lado não utilizado do piano – Isso eu sempre soube, não precisava de nenhuma droga para me dizer!

E a awesome-dade pode ser muito mais forte que qualquer elixir!

E assim...

-.-.-.-

- Uns totais irresponsáveis! – Berrava Suíça em plena reunião de nações – Totalmente! Acham que podem simplesmente faltar à reunião assim? Usando a desculpa de um ridículo "elixir da verdade" Acham que sou idiota?

- Vee~ Estranho, não lembro de Suíça ter falado de nenhum reunião...

- Eu tampouco Itália.

- TOTALMENTE IRRESPONSAVEIS!

B-but! – Alegava the hero – É verdade! Tenho certeza que foi Hungria ou Japão!

- Como se atreve a me acusar assim! – Dramatizou a húngara – Eu estava em reunião! Não ouviu o que Suíça disse!

- Ela tem razão América-san, estavamos muito ocupados para mandarmos mensagens por celular, ou mesmo tramar algum plano.

- BUT!

- Puf, esqueça, esses ai formam uma verdadeira máfia – Resmungou o britânico bebendo seu chá.

- M-mas Iggy!

- O importante é que descobrimos muitas coisas mon ami – Confirmou o francês também bebendo chá.

- Tem razão – confirmou Espanha.

- É, foi proveitoso.

- E descobrimos muitas coisas como...

- Meu amante é um pervertido! – Exclamaram Espanha, Prússia e França em uni solo, se entre olharam, e suspiraram. – Será que a culpa é nossa?³ ...

- Sim , bastardo – Ruborizado.

- Definitivamente idiota. – Muito ruborizado.

- ...! – Pois é, Canadá queria ficar invisível agora...Espera...Oh! Ele conseguiu!

- Hungria-san – Aproximou-se o japonês ao tempo que todas as atenções foram voltadas ao discurso de Holanda – Drogar a água deles foi realmente uma ideia excelente mas...Por que não fizemos isso com Alemanha-san e Itália-san?

- Há, simples meu querido cúmplice, é só observá-los – apontou.

- Ve~ Alemanha, Alemanha! – Chamava o italiano feliz, atrapalhando seu amante que tentava prestar atenção – Hoje **comeremos** pasta! Com muita **salsicha, **e depois podemos ver um filme **juntos, seria excitante!**

**- Ah...C-c-claro Itália... **– Confirmou o alemão, que por algum motivo estava absurdamente vermelho.

- Aaaaah, entendi Hungria-san...

- HAHA! Ajoelhem-se perante a grande nação! SEALAND! Haha!

- Islândia – Perguntava o Lituânio que por sorte não bebera da "água" húngara – Onde estão os outros nórdicos e...Por que Sealand está aqui?

- Estou passando um tempo com meu tio por que meus pais estão ooocuupadoos! – cantava enquanto brincava com sua cadeira.

- ...E eu não faço a menor ideia de onde estão os 'outros dois' – respondeu tentando impedir seu "sobrinho" de cair de cara no chão.

- Ah...

E em algum lugar muito, mais muito, maaaas muito distante dali...

-.-.-.-.-.-

- S-SEU MALDITO!

Noruega encontrava-se amarrado, vendado, ou seja, completamente preso aos costados de uma cama, ao tempo que seu "amigo/amante" lhe sorria de forma triunfante.

- Ah ~ Eu sei disso~ Agora – Mais uma vez rodeou o corpo o contrario com seus braços – Diga-me tuuudo que queira dizer, e não precisa se dar ao trabalho de confirmar nada~ Só me importa que diga~

- Desgraçado!

- Agora me diga~ Quem é o grande rei do norte da europa?~ - Começou a fazer...Espertos movimentos com sua esperta mão.

- V-vocmaldito aaah aah aaah

- Resposta certa~

- EU VOU TE MATAR ASSIM QUE SAIR DAQUI!

- Depois que tivermos muuuito sexo~

- Exatamen- EU VOU TE MATAR!

- E me diga~ Que pose fazemos agora~?

- 6- EU JURO QUE TE MATOOO!

- Ah~ Vamos por minha imortalidade a prova então!- Sorria aventureiro, abaixando-se para beijar violentamente sua "Vitíma", enquanto suas mãos tomavam...Outro rumo sobre o corpo sem 'proteção'.

É claro que em algum momento o norueguês iria se soltar mas...Não é como se o viking não estivesse acostumado a atentar contra a própria vida...

...

Bem, pensaremos no enterro do dinamarquês depois.

-.-.-.-

- RUUUUUSSIIIIA!

- ME DEIXE EM PAAAAAZ!

-Fim...-

* * *

><p>E...Acabou! =D<br>Era para ter postado ontem, mas eu também precisava dormir, sabe como é =/  
>Agora vou jantaaar! o/

Logo mais, pretendo trazer outra fic á vocês

Espero que tenham gostado desse 'gênero rápido' de narração, que para mim ainda soa mt...Rápido [?]

bem...Té!


End file.
